


Not All Heroes Wear Capes (But They Do Wear Raincoats)

by Krissielee



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 2016 Summer Olympics, Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hot Tub, M/M, Olympics AU, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Rimming, Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, no redeeming features
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissielee/pseuds/Krissielee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started as most things do. After all, when you give a group of young athletes 42 rubbers each, the implication is to use them all, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Sway's fault. I made one tiny offhand remark about the [42 condoms per Olympian](http://www.outsports.com/2016/8/4/12365794/condoms-rio-olympics-athletes) figure from the Rio Olympics, and somehow I ended up tasked with writing 42 pwp ficlets about how Eggsy and Harry would use each of them. ^^;;; ~~I got my revenge; she's writing the 42 after they get back to London~~
> 
> Many things have been changed for the sake of smut throughout this story. Let's pretend security cameras aren't a thing, yeah? Just enjoy the terrible porn.

It had started as most things do. After all, when you give a group of young athletes 42 rubbers each, the implication is to use them all, right? Granted, it was likely supposed to be used to improve foreign relations, but none of them looked half as fit as Harry Hart, reigning gold medallist in both skeet and double trap shooting to Eggsy.

Sure, the man was nearly twice his age, but Harry had 42 condoms to use, too, and who better to use them with than a fellow Brit?

That explained why he was currently on his back on Harry’s single bed, showing off just how flexible an Olympic gymnast could be as the man drove into his arse again and again.

They weren’t even rooming on the same floor of the tower, but Eggsy had found out exactly which room was Harry’s and had knocked on the door holding a bottle of Scotch.

“No telly to keep us occupied,” he’d explained cheerfully. “Thought we could toast to our bright futures.”

“I hardly think getting drunk will help either of us,” Harry said dryly, but motioned for Eggsy to enter the room.

Halfway through the bottle, Eggsy turned to Harry and set his drink down. “So did they give you a strip o’ rubbers, too?” he asked. “‘Cause I got 42 of ‘em.”

“They’re only precautions,” Harry replied. “In case you feel like availing yourself to the many young athletes participating in the Games.”

“Nah, I think it’s a challenge. We gotta use ‘em all,” Eggsy replied, and pressed a kiss to Harry’s mouth, tasting the Scotch on his tongue.

It was a bit of a blur after that; after a moment of hesitance, Harry had kissed him back deeply, his long, gun-calloused fingers sliding under Eggsy’s shirt and pulling it off. Eggsy had whimpered, crawling into Harry’s lap and tugging at the buttons holding his shirt together. He even managed to not rip any off in his haste to get to warm skin, and he ran his fingers through the soft patch of hair on the older man’s chest, trailing down to his belt and tugging at it. Harry had pushed Eggsy away, dropping his trousers and motioning to the bed. Eggsy had scrambled free of his clothes, snagging a condom before Harry pushed him down and wrapped a hand around Eggsy’s cock, stroking roughly until Eggsy told him he was going to come. 

Harry had stopped then, but only to grab a bottle of lotion--“We’ll pick up something better later”—and pressed one finger into Eggsy.

“Guv, I’m a gymnast. Everythin’s stretched enough,” Eggsy had whined, but Harry paid no heed to him and pressed a second, then a third into Eggsy until he was satisfied with how loose the young man was.

“I’d hate to end your Olympic debut with a sore arse,” Harry teased as he slid on the condom and pressed into Eggsy. He leaned close for a filthy kiss, smiling wickedly as he pulled back. “Show me how flexible you can be,” he challenged, and Eggsy groaned, pulling his legs up to his ears so Harry could fuck into him unrestricted. Harry had grunted and folded Eggsy nearly in half, thrusting into him relentlessly, and Eggsy _loved_ it. Harry’s cock was ramming right against his prostate with every press forward, and far too soon Eggsy was coming, fingers digging into Harry’s backside to keep him there as he rode it out. Harry followed soon after, pulling out and tossing the used condom into the wastebasket before drawing Eggsy onto his chest—it was an incredibly tight fit even that way.

“We got three weeks, Harry,” Eggsy mumbled as his heart rate slowed. “Three weeks to use all them rubbers. You up for it, old man?”

Harry pinched his side hard, but Eggsy only laughed. “You’ll have trouble keeping up, Eggsy,” he promised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two words: [Glass balconies](http://www.nbcolympics.com/sites/default/files/rio-olympic-village_balcony_ap.jpg)

“The balcony? Really?” 

Eggsy grinned. “What, you ain’t up for a bit of exhibitionism?” he teased. “Big bad ex-army sniper afraid of a balcony?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I never said that, brat,” he replied, tugging Eggsy close for a kiss. “If you insist …” he sighed as he pulled back, “… but I’m not stripping.”

“Spoil my fun,” Eggsy teased, but nodded his understanding. Harry was a lot older, after all, and a bit more old-fashioned because of that. “Al’ight. Jus’ need one part o’ you out, anyway.” And he reached down, carefully unzipping Harry’s pants, eager to get to his cock. “I’ll even stay dressed so it jus’ looks like we’s lookin’ out over the village.”

“I hardly think people will believe that,” Harry said, smiling a little too fondly for Eggsy to believe he was against the idea. He kept stroking Harry’s cock, though, slowly bringing it to fully erect so he could slide Condom Number Two over it. 

“Look, I even prepped myself in the shower this morning,” Eggsy said, lowering his pants, turning around and bending over to give Harry a perfect view of his arse. He grinned when a large palm cupped his cheek, thumb making its way between them and rubbing over his wet hole. He’d not lied about preparing himself, and Harry’s thumb slid right in, quickly joined by its twin. Eggsy wiggled his hips a bit, and Harry let him go. 

“Get on the balcony,” he ordered lowly, and Eggsy did as told, leaning against the railing, back arched and waiting for Harry.

Eggsy’s patience was rewarded when Harry slid into him, slowly, as if savouring the moment. Eggsy hummed, thrusting his hips back against Harry’s, hands gripping the railing tight. He well remembered how rough Harry could be, and he couldn’t wait for the man to make him to howl so loud the entire Olympic Village heard him.

Strong hands gripped his hips as Harry set a teasing pace, not enough to get Eggsy off, nor enough to bring him close in any reasonable amount of time.

“Goddamn tease,” Eggsy muttered, and Harry laughed, pressing his nose to the back of Eggsy’s neck.

“Just enjoy the view,” he commanded softly, picking up the pace slightly, forcing a low moan from Eggsy’s mouth. “Let me take care of you.”

And Eggsy did, looking out over the village, at the athletes from around the world rushing to and from their events, meeting old friends and new, and he smiled—not one of them was getting so expertly buggered as he. Harry held him still as he fucked into him, the fly of his pants scratching Eggsy’s arse just a bit, but it was good. The glass in front of him was going to be a right mess when he was done, of course, and that thought sent a jolt through his body, nearly making him come on the spot. Harry circled his hips, sliding Eggsy’s trackies down a bit further so his prick was hanging out for anyone to see if they would just _look_ , and that was it: he came, hard, shouting his release as Harry grunted and spilled himself deep into Eggsy’s arse.

Eggsy leaned heavily on the barrier, panting. “Fuckin’ hell, Harry, we gotta do this again.”

Harry moved away from him for a moment, and his track pants were carefully pulled up, sensitive cock tucked away before he heard Harry’s zipper being raised. “I do need to recover,” Harry pointed out, heading back into the room to lay on his bed. Eggsy followed, snuggling on top of the man. 

“Later, then,” he decided.

After all, they had another forty condoms to use before they went back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm, [physiotherapy](http://media.gettyimages.com/photos/general-view-of-the-fisiotherapy-room-of-the-olympic-and-paralympic-picture-id579380120) ...
> 
> This would've been up earlier, but school started again this week, and blaaaaaah. I start an hour earlier than last term, plus I've been roped into being a free TA for ASL class. What even, man ...
> 
> Also, I think it was writing this part that I finally came up with that terrible title. It's still Sway's fault; I linked her to [this article](https://www.buzzfeed.com/caseygueren/condoms-condoms-get-your-condoms?utm_term=.ga2EPA5EG#.leZKBEqKz) and the conversation went thus:
> 
> Me: "not all heroes wear capes" BUT THEY DO WEAR RAINCOATS OOOOH ... ... ... *sits in the corner for that terrible joke*  
> Sway: If you dont include that.....  
> Me: ahahaha oh my god don't tempt me because now i want to title it that and that's terrible  
> Sway: Do itttttttt
> 
> And the rest is history. She's a terrible influence on me <3

Eggsy rested in the tub of water, soothing his strained ankle. He’d fucking _nailed_ that final vault, though, and he considered himself lucky that he’d not ended up like [Samir](http://www.bbc.com/sport/olympics/36999627). He’d met the guy at events in the past and he was nice enough. Too nice for a busted leg, especially.

His phone beeped, then, and he smiled at the text message he’d received: ‘Don’t injure yourself further or we’ll never get through the last of those rubbers,’ Harry’d sent, and Eggsy snorted.

‘I’m in PT—come keep me company?’ he sent back. ‘I’m all alone. Bring one of those rubbers an’ we’ll make a bigger dent in the strip.’

Eggsy didn’t receive a reply, but he wasn’t too worried. Either Harry would show up or he wouldn’t, and either way he’d visit the man after his leg was a bit more healed. He was not going to miss out on the all-around for a little thing like a sore ankle.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry stepped into the room, looking just as lovely dressed down as he did when he was kitted out in his uniform for competition, and Eggsy smiled. “Buggered my ankle,” he explained. “Not bad enough to drop out, but gotta rest it.”

Harry knelt by the end of the tub, lifting Eggsy’s leg from the water and massaging it gently. “You shouldn’t push yourself quite so hard,” he chided. “I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“Ain’t nothin’ Haz,” Eggsy said, reaching down to palm his prick under the water. “Won’t hinder me in the finals. An’ won’t keep me from ridin’ your dick, neither.” He tugged his foot from Harry’s hands, shifting to turn over in the tub, arse in the air. “You brought that rubber, didn’t you?”

There was a bit of rustling behind him, and Harry held the packet in front of Eggsy’s face. “This is fairly public, Eggsy,” Harry murmured. “Are you sure about this?”

“I caught [Ryan Lochte](https://www.instagram.com/p/BI5FVWnhRjX/) an’ [Kaarle McCulloch](https://www.instagram.com/p/BIvjHbvAWWB/) right in the stairwell this mornin’,” Eggsy said. “At least this ain’t quite _that_ public.”

Harry rolled his eyes, grabbing Eggsy by the hips and dragging him half out of the tub and kneeling behind him. “I’ll not end up soaked through for this,” he explained, and Eggsy’s fingers scrabbled at the plastic, showing off his upper-body strength as Harry pulled his shorts down and poured lube onto his fingers. 

Long fingers pressed into Eggsy, and it took almost no time at all to prepare him. After all, this was becoming a regular occurrence. Eggsy twisted a bit to watch Harry lower his pants and roll the condom on, winking at the man when he paused for one last approval. “Go for it, guv.”

Harry took him at his word, though he did hold Eggsy’s leg up, keeping the weight off his sore ankle as he buried himself again and again into the younger man. Water sloshed from the tub, and Eggsy moaned. Harry knew what he was doing, and he was relentless. Eggsy’s neglected cock was hitting the tub with each thrust, and even that was almost too much stimulation for him.

“Shit, Harry, s’perf,” Eggsy gasped, almost swallowing a mouthful of water when Harry pressed his thumb against the rim of Eggsy’s arsehole. He dropped his head forward at the sensation, then reared back, determined to make Harry come first this time. 

That plan went out the window, though, when that thumb barely breached him alongside Harry’s cock, and Eggsy shot his load all over the tub in front of him. 

Harry must have come while Eggsy was busy trying to reconcile just how good that had felt, because soon after he pulled out, smiling a bit smugly as he helped Eggsy back into the tub.

“Rest that leg,” he ordered softly. “You can’t win gold if you’re injured.”

Eggsy was too far gone and far too sated to comment that he was pretty sure Harry’s cock was a lot more satisfying than a medal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, nor do I care, if Ryan Lochte and Kaarle McCullouch fucked. I picked two names at random from real accounts on Tinder, as found through the [tinderrio](https://www.instagram.com/tinderrio/) Instagram account.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stable sex with a side of half-arsed roleplay!
> 
> Also, only tangentally related, [check out how they got the horses to Rio](https://www.rio2016.com/en/news/horses-arrive-at-rio-2016-pampered-with-vip-treatment) if you're so inclined.
> 
> This was going to go up yesterday, but my stepdad and I were cleaning out our storage locker and I was DONE after. Got home, looked at the two steps required to copy/paste text here, and realised it was just too damn much for the brain power I had left.
> 
> Also, I realise not everyone's as big a stickler on things making timeline sense, but obviously this story has no real order in a lot of ways. It's just based on things that happened (the Lochte bit in the last part? Written before his international fuckup). But yeah, just ... the order's not accurate. ^^;;

“The stables, Eggsy?” Harry definitely wasn’t convinced, but Eggsy just grinned, bouncing on his heels excitedly. “Really?”

“Yeah—see, Rox is already done with her events, so we won’t be bothered in her horse’s stall,” Eggsy explained. “As of this morning, Lancelot is on his way back to Britain. It’s just you an’ me, mate!” He led the way inside, past the still-occupied stalls, but for the most part the place was just as deserted as Eggsy had insisted it would be. Of course the stall that had held Lancelot was right in the middle of the aisle, though the gymnast was unperturbed. He headed into the stall, and once Harry had joined him, closed the door behind them.

“So, ain’t you ever wanted to fuck a stable boy?” Eggsy asked, picking up some of the grooming implements sitting on the shelf, running a hand over the saddles still hanging on the walls. “Play Master o’ the Manor or sommat?”

Harry rolled his eyes, but crossed the straw-covered floor to draw Eggsy into his arms with a hungry kiss. His hands drew Eggsy’s shirt off over his head, fingers straying back to tease his nipples. “I must say, lad, that your work has been exemplary,” Harry drawled, somehow affecting an even posher tone than usual. Eggsy shivered a bit in anticipation. “I think I should reward your devotion to your craft.”

“Fuck, yes,” Eggsy breathed. He was pushed back against the wall, and Harry pressed his hand to his crotch, massaging the bulge there.

“Strip, lad,” Harry ordered softly, and Eggsy swallowed, eager to obey his master. He kicked off his trainers and dropped his pants before Harry turned him around to face the wall. Eggsy gripped the pommel of the saddle before him as he heard Harry kneel behind him, slick fingers sliding into him. 

“Ah, Har—Milord,” Eggsy corrected, flushing slightly. He’d been the one to suggest the game, and yet Harry was able to undo him with barely a touch. “ _Please_.” A few moments of rustling later, and Harry’s clothes joined Eggsy’s. Eggsy smiled; he hadn’t often seen Harry fully nude despite the frequency of their fucks.

Harry speared Eggsy on his fingers for another moment before pulling him to the floor and rolling the condom over his own erection. Eggsy smiled, staying on his hands and knees. “Like this,” he said, and Harry obliged, sliding in so carefully, almost lovingly, and despite the hay pricking at his limbs it was bare perf. Harry was even kind enough to reach around and take Eggsy’s own cock in hand, stroking even as he laid kisses to the back of the boy’s neck and shoulders.

“You look beautiful like this,” Harry breathed. “I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you.” 

“Feelin’s mutual,” Eggsy whispered, thrusting back harder against Harry. This wasn’t the time for emotions; this was physical, an illicit fuck in his best mate’s horse stall. A one-time thing, being at the Olympics with more than enough rubbers to satiate even the most amorous of young athletes. “C’mon, guv, where’s my reward? Gimme.”

Sharp teeth nipped at his skin, but Harry soothed the bite with his tongue as he picked up the pace, hips snapping forward almost brutally. Eggsy’s hands skidded across the floor, and he pressed the palm of one to the wall, anchoring him even as he felt himself coming undone. He was whimpering, unable to be silent even though he knew how easily someone could catch them.

“Cheeky brat,” Harry breathed, his thrusts becoming less controlled, and Eggsy allowed himself to moan a little louder when those thrusts narrowed in on his prostate.

“Gonna come for me?” Eggsy breathed. “Do it. Wanna feel it.”

And Harry grunted, hips stuttering forward as he came, the warmth of his semen pushing Eggsy over, even through the condom.

They lay together, Eggsy braced on the wall, Harry on him, and Eggsy finally broke away; coming down mean the prickle of the hay was worse. Sex in a stable was nowhere near as comfortable as porn made it look.

“We oughta go,” Eggsy murmured. “Roxy’ll be comin’ to pack the rest of this up soon enough.”

 _That_ got Harry moving, even if just to smack Eggsy’s arse. “If this is how you earn your rewards, I’m not sure I’ll give you more,” he replied, but Eggsy knew it was a lie. Maybe it wouldn’t be in the stables again, but he’d get what he wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing last week's posting--I got sick and I just didn't care past the stabbing head pain.
> 
> I'm making it up to you by maaaaaaybe posting two bits this weekend (I say "maybe," because I'm technically still writing the part after the next one and that kills my buffer zone, but they work together so yeah).
> 
> This one ... diving platform sex! We all remember the [funky green water](http://www.irishtimes.com/polopoly_fs/1.2751665.1470837511!/image/image.jpg), right?

Eggsy smiled, jimmying the lock on the Aquatics Centre as Harry kept watch. “It’s closed, so we shouldn’t be bothered at all,” he explained, ushering the older man inside. “They cancelled practice on account o’ the water.”

Harry made a face. “Not the [smell](http://sports.inquirer.net/219318/closed-divers-locked-out-of-fart-smelling-rio-pool)?”

Eggsy nudged his shoulder. “Live a little, yeah? We ain’t goin’ in the water, jus’ … enjoyin’ the view from up there,” he said, pointing to the 10m platform.

“You’re mad,” Harry said, shaking his head. Eggsy laughed and took Harry’s hand, tugging him along. The building was empty, silent, the only noise their footsteps and the faint noise of people walking outside the venue.

“Jus’ humour me, yeah?” Eggsy walked around the pool, humming when he noticed the two hot tubs under the platforms. “Could do with a soak,” he murmured, “y’know, after we’s done divin’.”

Harry ignored him, walking to the stairs and starting the trek up. “I’m not sure what sort of English you’re learning at St. Mary’s, but I assure you, your definition of ‘diving’ is wholly inaccurate.”

Eggsy snorted, but headed up behind Harry, appreciating the man’s firm arse just ahead of him, so much so that he couldn’t help reaching out to palm it playfully. “I’m sure I could do some divin’, if you wanted,” he leered.

Soon enough, though, they were on the platform, and Harry looked back at Eggsy. “Now what? We’re here, and the view isn’t too flattering.”

It took a few seconds for Eggsy to shoves his pants down and toss his shirt towards the steps. “Turn around an’ tell me the view ain’t flatterin’.”

The way Harry’s breath caught in his throat was something Eggsy would always remember. The soft “fuck” he uttered, even more. Eggsy winked, stepping closer to Harry, closer to the edge of the platform. He wasn’t going to dive, not from 10 fucking metres up, and certainly _not_ into that water, but it was a rush, standing there naked, knowing Harry’s eyes were on him.

“If you tell me you don’t want it, I’ll know you’s a dirty liar,” Eggsy said, reaching for his lover.

Harry took his hand, standing beside him for a moment. “Come on, away from the ledge, and you can make use of that rubber you’ve got hidden away.” Eggsy snorted, but stepped back from the ledge, fetching the condoms and packets of lube he’d stuck in his pocket before dragging Harry to the Aquatic Centre. He’d taken to always carrying a few, on the off-chance he found Harry ready for a quickie. Eggsy tossed them both to Harry before laying down, legs pulled up and arse on display.

The older man ripped the lube open, spreading it liberally over his fingers before sliding two deep into Eggsy. “Your arse is a work of art,” Harry murmured.

“S’all the gymnastics,” Eggsy replied, squirming to get Harry deeper. “Seventeen years of it. Does wonders for my hot bod.”

“Oh, it certainly has.” A third finger joined his others, and soon, Harry was pulling back, opening the condom and sliding it over his cock.

“For someone who says ‘e ain’t keen on all this sneakin’ around an’ exhibitionism, you sure do get it up right quick,” Eggsy teased, maybe a little breathlessly, but that was because Harry’d bent down, tongue teasing his prick before pulling back, hauling the younger man’s body closer and pressing forward. “Fuck—jus’ like that,” Eggsy confirmed, rocking with Harry’s thrusts.

For a moment, Eggsy closed his eyes, letting Harry’s cock force little whimpers out of his throat. He could hear the sounds of their bodies echoing in the building, though, and when he opened his eyes, the sky was above them, and he smiled.

“What’s got that look on your face?” Harry asked.

“Jus’ thinkin’ how nice this is,” Eggsy breathed. “You an’ me, bein’ up here, the sex …”

“If you’re so coherent, the sex mustn’t be that good,” Harry quipped, and Eggsy swore Harry pressed in even deeper, every thrust pushing right against his prostate, his own erection rubbing between their bellies, and it was _perfect_.

“S’ace,” Eggsy said. “Just—more, damn it.” Harry obliged, wrapping a hand around Eggsy’s prick and stroking. It wasn’t long at all before Eggsy was coming, shouting so loud that he _knew_ people walking past the building must have heard him.

Harry’s orgasm was quieter, though no less intense, and Eggsy hummed, content yet exhausted.

“Fuckin’ ‘ell, gotta gimme time to recover from that,” Eggsy panted, arms twining around Harry’s neck to pull him close for a gentle kiss.

“We’ll leave before long,” Harry murmured. “We don’t want to get caught.”

Eggsy made a noncommittal noise.

He had other plans for the two of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diving platform sex, part two: The Hot Tub
> 
> Added bonus of Bottom!Harry!
> 
> God willing I'll have more written by next week to post for you guys ... we'll see?

“We should go,” Harry murmured, fingers trailing over Eggsy’s body tenderly. “Someone will come soon.”

“Think I’d fancy a soak first,” Eggsy murmured. “This platform ain’t exactly comfortable on my back, an’ I gotta compete Sunday.”

“Stop by the therapy room back at the village before going up to your room,” Harry suggested, and Eggsy shook his head.

“There’s two perfectly good hot tubs jus’ below us,” Eggsy said. “C’mon, let’s just take a little rest. If we get caught, ain’t it better there than up ‘ere?”

“You are a terrible influence on me,” Harry sighed, hefting himself up and away from Eggsy, gathering his clothes. “Come on, then. Get your arse into that tub so we can go.”

Eggsy grinned, grabbing his own clothes before pounding down the stairs ahead of Harry. Before jumping into the tub, he tugged another rubber and packet of lube from his pants pocket, making sure they were set so Harry couldn’t miss them when he made it down the steps.

He didn’t miss them, but he took his time setting his clothes down before climbing into the warm water with Eggsy. “I hope you don’t expect a second round right now,” Harry said, sinking into the water. “I’m not as young as I once was.”

“There’s two cocks in this relationship, guv,” Eggsy pointed out. “Ain’t you curious to know how good I can be?” He slid onto Harry’s lap, laying kisses across the man’s face and neck. “You’ll love it, swear down, Harry.”

Harry hummed, but didn’t budge, and Eggsy smiled, hips rocking against Harry’s teasingly. “I’ll stretch you so good, so slow … you’ll be beggin’ for more before I’m done with you. Put you over the edge of the tub, put my mouth to good use …”

Eggsy was still a bit tired from their last round, but oh, he wanted it. He wanted Harry’s arse. Wanted to pry him open with his thumbs and shove his tongue in deep—wanted Harry to lose control. He’d fought past exhaustion nearly every day in his quest to be the best goddamn gymnast Britain had ever seen, and he’d do it again to be the best goddamn partner Harry’d ever had.

“Just gimme a shot, babe,” Eggsy begged softly, tweaking Harry’s nipple before sliding his hand lower. “I’ll stop if you change your mind.”

“It’s been a long time,” Harry admitted, and Eggsy kissed him for real, deep and sweet. 

“You say no, I’ll not bring it up again.”

“I never said that,” Harry murmured, pushing Eggsy off his lap. Emboldened, Eggsy tugged Harry to his feet, turning him to brace against the edge of the tub. He hadn’t exaggerated about making sure Harry loved it.

Strong fingers squeezed the man’s backside, and Eggsy leaned forward, kissing the two small dimples in the small of Harry’s back. His tongue trailed lower slowly, down the crease of Harry’s arse until he reached his hole, pressing forward past the resistance he met. Harry groaned, his head dropping forward.

“ _Shit_ ,” he gasped, and Eggsy knew he’d won. Knew his talented tongue was going to keep Harry interested. Eggsy smiled a bit, circling his tongue around to stretch Harry open before he added fingers to the mix. “Fuck, Eggsy, you’re good at that,” Harry encouraged when Eggsy’s fingers stroked along the man’s perineum lightly.

Soon, though, he added one finger, then another, spit slicking the way. Harry looked overwhelmed; he rocked his hips back with each of Eggsy’s thrusts before he’d finally had enough. “Need more,” he finally admitted, and Eggsy smiled smugly as he pulled back.

“Right, hold on,” Eggsy murmured, fingers fumbling to get the rubber over his cock, then to spread the lube over Harry’s arsehole. “Don’t wanna hurt you none.”

“You won’t,” Harry said softly. “It’s been … quite a while, but I’m not new to this.” 

Eggsy smiled. “Well, before we go home, maybe you’ll get so used to it you’ll be usin’ Grindr to get your rocks off back in London,” he teased as he slowly pressed forward, pausing at each gasp and whimper from Harry’s mouth until he was sure he was enjoying it. _He_ was enjoying it, the tight heat of Harry’s body. His fingers curled around Harry’s slim hips before slipping around further to grab the man’s slowly refilling cock. “Or maybe I’ll ruin you for all other men,” he breathed as he bottomed out.

“Cock tease,” Harry ground out, and Eggsy laughed, settling on a steady rhythm, slow and deep. Even having come just minutes before, he felt ready to blow again; he was going to draw this out as long as he could. After all, it wasn’t every day they’d be alone in an Olympic diving centre and able to use the facilities for their own purposes. Besides, he was making it good for Harry. The noises the other man kept making proved that—especially when Eggsy started searching for his prostate and the man practically howled.

“Gonna be able to come again?” Eggsy breathed, slamming his hips forward quicker, aiming for that same spot. 

“Trying,” Harry replied, and Eggsy leaned down to kiss the back of his neck.

“’Cause m’close,” the gymnast breathed. “Not sure I’ll last.” And it was true; it only took him another four or five thrusts before he couldn’t hold it and rode out his orgasm in Harry’s body. Harry, for his part, shuddered through his own orgasm, panting softly.

“Now we need to go,” Harry murmured. “Get caught if we stay.”

“Spoilin’ the afterglow,” Eggsy teased, but he hurried to pull out, tie off the rubber, and pull on his pants. It would spoil the afterglow _more_ if the Olympic Committee came to inspect the green pool and found the two of them naked in the hot tub. “Right, let’s go get lunch. I got practice later today anyway.”

“I hope you’re not too worn out for it.”

Eggsy grinned brightly. “Feel better’n ever, guv. Amazin’ what great sex’ll do for you.”


End file.
